


Stubborn

by VulcanCalm



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bones giving relationship advice, Bones is a Good Friend, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, M/M, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulcanCalm/pseuds/VulcanCalm
Summary: Bones gives Kirk some relationship advice that he mostly takes.





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic was not beta'd so mistakes are all mine. This is my first fic ever!

“Lovers quarrel?”

“What?”

“Trouble in paradise? Spock’s been even more insufferable than usual.”

Jim sighed and kept walking. 

Bones tried again. “Shore leave in five days. On Vulcan-might as well be the 5th circle of hell- but better than nothing I guess.”

Jim did smile a little at that, “Only the 5th circle?” 

Bones wasn’t letting him off that easily. “It’s your first shore leave together, you and Spock, I mean- and on Vulcan, too. Pretty convenient.”

“Yeah, well, we’ll be spending it in separate beds. Like teenagers.” Jim trudged along. 

“He really won’t tell them, then?” 

“He won’t even compromise- stay in a hotel. I don’t understand it. Stubborn bastard.” 

“You knew that when you started this, Jim.” 

The sun was setting and the temperature was dropping. The air took on an edge of bitter chill. 

“I just thought it would be different.” 

“Have you met his parents? Hell Jim, have you met him? Vulcan is not- it’s different.” 

“I know that Bones, I just didn’t think it would be this hard. He doesn’t just want to wait, Bones, he doesn’t want to tell them at all. He says Sarek will find out when we file the Star Fleet paperwork and that’ll be sufficient.” 

“What about Amanda?”

“He says she chose Vulcan, whatever that means.”

Bones stopped and turned to face Jim. “It means, she always takes Sarek’s side. I hate to say it Jim, but I think you’re going to have to let this one go.” 

Jim’s shoulders slumped and they started walking again. “I know, you’re probably right. This just isn’t what I imagined. 

“Good god, please don’t tell me what you imagined.” The joking tone does lighten Jim’s mood a little. 

“I still don’t like it Bones.”

“I know, but you’ll live. You have to, or that hobgoblin will be enough to tax a saint.” 

“I take it you’re the saint in this scenario?” 

The shuttle came into view in the failing light and both men sped up to get into its warmth. Jim felt another warmth in his chest at the thought of getting back to the ship- back to Spock. He did love him, after all. The cold feeling Spock’s secrecy had given him was fading a little. He hadn’t lied to Bones, he knew he would have to give up on this particular fight for now. But that didn’t mean he had to take Spock’s word for law, per se. An idea was forming in the back of his mind. 

**Vulcan- 5 days later**

Jim sits on the bed, waiting. A light knock at the door lets him know that dinner is ready. He doesn’t get up- instead he waits a beat for Spock to open the door and see him.

The look of surprise is well-worth the pain it was to get the outfit. Spock’s eyes widen as he takes in Jim’s new look- a full set of traditional Vulcan robes done in black with command gold accents. 

“Ji- Captain?” Spock raises an eyebrow. 

“Call me Jim, Spock. And come on- we’re going to be late for dinner.” He brushes past Spock in the doorway with just a little more contact than necessary. He can feel the warmth radiating off of the Vulcan. This is actually more fun than I imagined, he thought. 

Spock followed him downstairs, but Jim walked just a little too fast for him to catch up and ask the questions burning in him- like, oh, where had Jim gotten a full set of wedding robes without Spock’s knowledge?


End file.
